Time Stood Still
by J.Sen
Summary: Covered in my parents blood...was-" A horror/suspense fanfic of Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto. Please read, and enjoy.


**(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, okay....)**

* * *

**(A/N: To warn you, this story is not taken place in the Ninja world, it's all in the real world, not ninja world.. so Sasuke is NOT a ninja xD))**

* * *

Time Stood Still

***

Suddenly hearing strange noises down stairs, I quickly dash out of my room, and headed for the stairs. My long stride brought me closer to the image I thought I'd never see. But I was wrong.

Panting heavily, I watch a strange figure, hovering over my parents, with a knife in his hand. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out of my voice. All I could do, in that moment, was to witness what was happening. I watched in horror as the dark figure grab my mother's collar, throwing her aside as if she was a useless doll. He then turned his attention back to my father.

Before my father could fight back, the stranger had already stabs his stomach, with the knife that was in his hand. My eyes widen as I saw the blood that was sipping out of the freshly cut wound. My father grunts in pain once the stranger pulled out the knife, leaving my father, gripping his stomach in pain.

He walks calmly to my mother, who was crying uncontrollably. My mother wanted to run, but couldn't since the man grabbed her arm before she could. He quickly sliced her throat, dropping her lifeless body.

Blood was now everywhere. The white walls, the white carpet… everything was splatter with crimson red.

I stood there like a coward.

I watched my parents get murdered… and I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to cry, but no tears could come. I wanted to run, but my legs won't move. Because of the fear that was inside of me, I couldn't do a damn thing at a time like this.

The stranger finally felt my presence, and slowly turns to face me. Once I saw his face, time stood still, leaving me breathless.

Covered in my parents blood… was my older brother.

"I-Itachi?" I manage to croak out. Itachi looks to me, and gave an eerie grin, as he looks down at the fallen bodies.

"They look pathetic… don't they?" He said in a quiet voice. He smiled, and turns to me, whose body was shaking in fear. Itachi began to laugh.

"Don't be scared little brother..." he said, walking towards me. He then whispers in my ear, "… I'm not going to kill you."

He then walked back towards my father who was still wheezing for air. Itachi pulled my fathers up by locking his fingers in his hair. My father grunts in pain as Itachi held his head up, facing him towards me. Itachi looked to me.

"Look father, you have a son who killed your wife… and you have another son who's a damn coward who didn't do anything to help you!" Itachi said laughing. "How pathetic!"

My father weakly looks towards me, as tears fell from my face. I shook my head, staring back at my fathers gaze.

"Stop…" I whispered. Itachi gave out a sigh, still holding our father up with his hair.

"Pitiful isn't it?" Itachi said, before smashing our dad's head to the kitchen floor.

"STOP!" I screamed. Itachi instantly stopped, looking in my direction, his face stern and his eyes narrowed.

"Stop? You saw me stab him, kill her, and now you tell me to stop after I did this?" Itachi asked. His lips turn into a smile as he looked down at our father. "You're really stupid. Aren't you Sasuke?"

I dropped to my knees, trying to catch my breath, as things were coming to me too fast. Itachi only laughed at my action, and dropped my fathers head, and walks towards me. I looked up, and found him holding out the knife towards me. His smiled.

"If you'd like Sasuke, take revenge and kill me." He said. My eyes widen, looking at my brothers face that had no hint of fear or emotion, just a smile that was pasted on. He nudges the knife towards me, wanting me to take it.

"Take it Sasuke. Take it and use it to kill me who killed your family." He said. "You want revenge, don't you?"

I stared at the bloody knife, and back towards my brother. I slowly reached for the knife, and grasped on to it. My brother continues to smile, waiting for what I would do next. Tears continue to fall as I pointed the knife towards his throat… only inches away. All my will power told me to kill him then and there. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to get revenge… but in front of me, was still my older brother.

I dropped the knife, and looked down.

"How disappointing," He said with a frown, "You're such a coward."

I wanted to scream in pain and frustration, but I couldn't even do that. I looked to my father who had finally taken his last breath. He was dead because of the lost of blood. I shook my head in denial, trying to convince myself that this was only a night mare.

I opened my eyes… and I was still here.

"Sasuke… do you know why I'm not going to kill you?" Itachi asked, walking towards the window. I looked up to face my brother. He smiled and says "It's because I'm giving you something that's worst than death. I'm giving you the guilt that you'll have to live through; the guilt and the memory of your own brother killing our parents."

I looked to him in horror as those words left those lips.

Itachi let out a horrific laugh, and jumps out the window, my eyes widen as I scrambled to my feet to run towards the window. I looked down, and saw my brothers' lifeless body, on the cement floor with a smile still pasted on his face. He was dead.

He was gone.

They were gone.

…_Everyone_ was gone.

"Sasuke!"

I jerked up as I heard a voice yell my name. I turned and saw my brother at the foot of my bed with his face red.

"Get up dork!" He yells, throwing a pillow in my face, "Mom made break feast, so hurry up and eat it before you're late for school!" Itachi yelled. He then stormed out of the room, leaving me alone, dripping with sweat. My body fell back as I heaved a heavy sigh.

"Just a nightmare."

**(A/N: Whatcha think? Wanna tell me? Well then, press that review button and do so. haha xD ))**


End file.
